


Midnight Waltz

by SarkaS



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dancing, Established Relationship, Feelings, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, I know but I had to, M/M, Making Love, Talking, post episode 7, this is one of my 'what could've happen after' headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 16:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8585395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarkaS/pseuds/SarkaS
Summary: Talking. Dancing. And yes, love-making (let's call it what it really is).What could've happened after episode 7. Enjoy :)





	

Yuuri woke up to an empty bed.

That itself confused him, because lately that never happened. The unfamiliar surroundings didn’t help him either, on the contrary, they deepened his confusion even more.

He turned his head to the side, then stretched his arm, but nothing. Viktor wasn’t there. Did something-

His mind reeled as he tried to remember what exactly happened before he fell asleep.

The Cup of China ended, they get their medals - Yuuri still couldn’t quite believe he had won silver. Then the reporters. A lot of questions but no one asked the one they all knew they really wanted an answer for. Yuuri and Viktor gave them none, the happenings after he had finished his routine were quite self-explanatory in his opinion. They didn’t even take Phichit on offer to celebrate, because of the exhaustion, both physical and emotional hit Yuuri like a sack of wet sand.

So instead they ended up here. Viktor all but manhandled him into a bath with him, not just making sure Yuuri didn’t fall asleep in there, but helping him clean and relax. He did doze few times, tho, when Viktor washed his hair, the strong, capable, long fingers massaging his scalp. And he was so tired at that point he didn’t even care he moaned in bliss at such a simple thing. Viktor didn’t laugh him for it, either. He just smiled into the back of Yuuri’s neck, kissing him there and then finishing their bath mostly on his own. He dried Yuuri, then somehow getting him in the bed, covering him with himself and the two of them with a soft comforter. After that, Yuuri had no memory of anything but being completely dead to the world.

Up until now, that is.

He tossed away the blanket, putting his feet down on the luxurious carpet that almost swallowed them, making his steps soundless, as he grabbed one of the robes discarded by them the day before, from the armchair. Covering himself, he went to the divider that protected the bed from the view of the second part of their hotel room.

Viktor sat on the loveseat in just a shirt and briefs, looking through the huge window at the dark sky, or maybe at the lights of the city, it was hard to tell. And it wasn’t important because Yuuri could see the expression on Viktor’s face. It made his chest ache.

“Viktor,” he breathed, “What’s wrong?” He said it almost too quietly to be heard in the normal circumstances, but it seemed loud enough in the still silence of the hotel room. It felt like someone filled it with cotton balls, every sound disappearing into them. Viktor flinched, actually flinched at the sound of his voice, turning wide eyes to him.

“Yuuri? Why aren’t you sleeping?”

Yuuri hurt from that open and lost look in Viktor’s eyes. He wanted to erase it. “Got lonely,” he said with a soft smile, hoping it would help. Hoping Viktor would catch on the opening for a joke. Instead, his face crumbled the slightest bit more.

“I’m sorry. Let’s get back,” he began to stand up, but Yuuri rushed to him, holding him still as he sat down, close enough he could put one leg under him and the other comfortably over Viktor.

“Nu-uh,” he shook his head. “Tell me what’s wrong?” he asked, catching one of Viktor’s hands into his, intertwining their fingers.

Viktor held himself stiff for a several more seconds before finally exhaling a shaky breath, leaning slightly into Yuuri. He bent his head down a little so he could press his face into the crook of Yuuri’s neck and right shoulder.

The hot breath tickled a sliver of Yuuri’s exposed skin two… three times before Viktor spoke.

“I messed up today. I let you down, Yuuri.” Yuuri couldn’t quite help himself, tensing a bit. “I’m sorry,” Viktor’s quiet plea ended up mostly buried in Yuuri’s shoulder.  

“W-what?” Yuuri silently cursed that his nervous stutter had to appear right now, he swallowed and tried again, this time less startled. “Viktor. Viktor, you did not let me down. What even-” He stopped himself and took a breath before letting it out again, slowly. “You messed up, yes. _But you didn’t let me down_ , Viktor. You are a fantastic skater, a legend, really, everybody knows that. You have so much experience. But not as a coach. And we shouldn’t have forgotten that. That’s on both of us.”

He raked his fingers through the pale strands of Viktor’s fine hair, before cradling Viktor’s head and guiding it up, so he could see his face.

Due to all lights being behind Viktor, it was almost impossible for Yuuri to see his expression, but he could see his eyes shimmer even from the reflected light coming from Yuuri.

“I expected you to handle my mental problems, without realizing you have no idea how to do that, and that’s on me. I am truly sorry for that.” He put the finger on what he hoped were Viktor’s lips when he heard and saw the man wanting to interrupt. “You tried to wing it and manipulate me through my anxiety - which I know you tried to do at the beginning and partially succeeded, so I guess there was a bit of logic behind it, but it was still far from okay. That one’s on you.” He could almost taste the shame rolling off of Viktor on his tongue, and he hated it. He kept his hold on Viktor, not allowing him to duck away. “You messed up. I messed up. It happens. We both learn as we go. But you. Did not. Let. Me. Down. Got it?” Yuuri tried to put as much sincerity and resolve into his words as he could, almost shaking with Viktor as he sought to get his point across.

“Yuuri,” Viktor breathed out, and it sounded more like him, slightly amused, definitely more self-assured. Yuuri’s corners ticked up in a smile.

“Don’t even try that with me,” he admonished slightly but brought Viktor’s head close enough to plant a soft kiss on his forehead.

Viktor’s breath was still shaky, but he curled right around Yuuri, hugging him to his chest.

“Ya panimayu, moya liubov',” he murmured, nosing at Yuuri’s jaw and ear, planting a soft, feather-light kisses there. Yuuri pinched him, and Viktor quietly laughed into his hair. “Got it.”

“Good,” Yuuri smiled, bringing Viktor’s hand to his lips, pressing a warm kiss on his knuckles, then he looked up. “Want to dance with me?”

Viktor, who was now facing little more to the center of the room, thus the light could reach him a little, looked surprised.

“Dance? Now?”

“Sure,” Yuuri smiled at him, watching as Viktor’s expression morphed from surprised into confused and then into a grin that clearly stated he’s in.

“I’ll pick some music,” Viktor enthusiastically tried to grab his phone from the coffee table, but Yuuri caught his hand.

“There was so much beautiful music these two days,” he murmured, watching Viktor’s face brighten in understanding. “We don’t need any more.”

“No, we don’t,” Viktor agreed just as quietly, letting Yuuri get up and following him immediately.

There wasn’t much space there, but they didn’t need much. This wasn’t a dance for the crowds, no flourish needed. It was just for them. To calm. To reassure.

They waltzed slowly on the carpet, Yuuri in his robe and Viktor in his shirt and briefs and neither of them cared it would look ridiculous to anyone else. They didn’t speak. They didn’t even tell each other which song it was they both could hear in their minds. They didn’t have to. Their steps perfectly in sync, movements fluid, bodies close enough to warm each other.

Yuuri never felt so tranquil in his life. So confident.

Equal.

It might have been minutes, it might have been an hour. Neither of them counted the time passed. Their eyes locked, hands holding onto each other with lightness but assurance.

The kiss simply happened.

And didn’t stop. Not as they faltered in their steps, not as they moved their hands into each others hair, nor as they stumbled to the bed, falling onto it with a need running through their veins.

Viktor’s lips traced the paths from his mouth to his ear, down his neck, up his jaw, onto his shoulder. Tasting as he went, nibbling and licking. Yuuri shivered as if his body wasn’t burning. His hands disappearing under Viktor’s shirt, pulling it up and up, until Viktor had to let go, quickly tossing away the redundant piece of cloth.

Yuuri bent down, his lips pressing to the soft, warm skin of Viktor’s chest. The urge to taste it came out of nowhere, completely overwhelming his mind until he parted his lips and licked his way from the middle to the left side, where he could feel the quickened thumping under his tongue. He went just a little bit further and then closed his lips around the nipple, making Viktor breathe out in something resembling a moan, or maybe just a whimper.

Viktor’s hands slid down his back, taking the robe with them, fingers raking, making him arch and let go, so Viktor could disregard the piece of clothing completely.

“Yuuri,” Viktor whispered into his skin, as he sat up, his arms bringing Yuuri sitting in his lap closer to him, their naked bodies pressing together. The heat making them both shiver and they kissed. _“Yuuri.”_

But Yuuri couldn’t get enough. Viktor was there, right in front of him, but it felt like he’s everywhere. Encompassing him. Filling his soul and heart. Taking over his mind. And yet he needed more.

“Yuuri.” It was all but whine pressed into his lips, finally making Yuuri open eyes and look into Viktor’s. The blue deep and dark as midnight, making him gasp at the pure need he saw in them.

“Don’t go,” he blurted. Viktor froze at the pleading whisper. “”Please, just- Don’t go. Stay by me.”

Yuuri had no idea what made him plead like that all of a sudden, maybe the fact the need he saw reflected his own perfectly.

“By you,” Viktor nodded, expression raw. “Always by you.”

The next kiss was searing. Burning all but the need for closeness out of Yuuri’s mind. Their movements getting increasingly desperate, bringing their bodies sliding together in repetitive movements that made them bite, and kiss, and moan with more and more fervor.

Yuuri could feel Viktor arch under him. He opened his eyes to the sight of him with his head tossed back, mouth opened in a silent exclamation, tendons in his neck taut and tempting Yuuri to bite down on them just to elicit sound, any sound out of Viktor. The fingers on his hips were gripping, causing him pain in the best way, trying to bring them even closer as if that was possible. Yuuri’s breath was escaping him in the form of short puffs and whimpers, his body trembling, balancing right there on the edge.

It was a kiss that did it in the end. A simple press of warm lips stretched in a sated smile in the corner of his mouth made him cry out and shatter.

Viktor held him in his arms as he slowly reassembled himself, his fingers painting abstract patterns on his back and shoulders, grazing his hairline, venturing into his slightly damp hair just to run back down. Yuuri never wanted to move. Break the pure perfection of the moment.

But when he finally looked up from where he had his head pillowed on Viktor’s chest, he saw him already watch him with, smiling, his eyes sparkling with as deep affection as Yuuri could ever imagine. He realized he can’t break it. It simply wasn’t possible for only him to do it. And Viktor would never let him, just like he would never let Viktor.

Trust. Respect. Partnership. Equality. All those he could use to describe what they have, but those were all part of the one. Their theme.

Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Ya panimayu, moya liubov' - I understand, my love
> 
> You can also find it on my tumblr http://were-dragon.tumblr.com/post/153332585948


End file.
